


Der Abend danach

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Dinner, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Ein Abendessen als erstes Date, aus dem mehr wird





	Der Abend danach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ATEMLOS durchs Skigebiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928902) by [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox). 



> vielen vielen Dank an fanpersoningfox, dass du mich mit deinem AU hast Dinge tun lassen :* es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht, das zu schreiben <3
> 
> und es ist vielleicht nicht so passend, aba Goethe muss sich damit zum Todestag jetzt eben abfinden xD

Friedrich war ein wenig nervös, als er eine knappe Stunde später bei Goethe vor der Tür stand und klingelte. Das hier war mehr als eine zufällige Begegnung auf der Piste oder beim Après Ski. Das hier war auch mehr als ein betrunkener Kuss und Sex in Goethes Hotelzimmer. Und Friedrich hatte Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht sogar bei diesem „mehr“ bleiben könnte.

Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich nicht nur endlich geduscht, sondern sogar ein Hemd angezogen. Er hatte bei sich im Küchenschrank eine Flasche Wein gefunden, die noch ungeöffnet war, eine von der Sorte, die man irgendwann einmal geschenkt bekam und die einem immer zu schade zum Trinken war, und die hatte er Goethe mitgebracht. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Wein seinen Ansprüchen genügen würde, die Friedrich als ziemlich hoch einschätzte.

Friedrich holte noch einmal tief Luft, wischte sich die verschwitzten Handflächen an der Hose ab und klingelte dann.

 

Goethe öffnete ihm die Tür, in Hausschuhen und mit Küchenschürze, und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Friedrich musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Dieser Mann erfüllte wirklich jedes Klischee eines arroganten, snobistischen Skifahrers…

„Sie sind ja überraschend pünktlich.“

Friedrich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja, das hätten Sie mir wohl nicht zugetraut.“ Er hielt Goethe die Flasche Wein entgegen. „Nochmal, danke für die Einladung.“

Jetzt war das Lächeln wieder da, das er in der Bar gesehen hatte. Das Goethe so gut stand… Friedrich konnte nicht anders, er musste auch lächeln.

„Sehr gerne. Kommen Sie doch rein.“

Friedrich zog im Flur seine Schuhe aus und stellte sie auf die Ablage, dann folgte er Goethe ins Esszimmer, während er sich neugierig umsah. In einer Ecke stand eine weiße Büste auf einem schwarzen Sockel. Er trat vorsichtig einen Schritt näher und betrachtete sie.

„Ist das Juno?“

„Äh…“ Goethe blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Oh, ja. Ja, das ist Juno. Woran haben Sie das erkannt?“

Friedrich spürte, dass er errötete. „Ich… ja, Antike… das ist sowas wie ein Hobby von mir…“

Goethes Augen leuchteten auf. „Dann haben Sie sicher auch Winckelmann gelesen, oder?“

Noch im Flur entzündete sich also ein Gespräch, das Goethe allerdings schon wenige Meter später im Esszimmer unterbrach, als er auf einen Platz am Tisch wies und ihn fragte: „Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Conchiglie mit Brokkoli und Anchovis?“

„Äh… ich gehe mal davon aus.“ Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, da er bis auf „Brokkoli“ nicht ganz verstanden hatte, was Goethe ihm da gleich vorsetzen würde. Aber der kochte so gut, wie er aussah, und diese Nudeln mit Fisch, Gemüse und Sahnesoße schmeckten ausgesprochen lecker, und der Weißwein, den es dazu gab, war ebenfalls eine Entdeckung.

Auf jeden Fall besser als Tiefkühlpizza mit Viereurowein, und mit Sicherheit auch besser als alles, was er beim Kochen auf die Reihe bekommen hätte, und Friedrich genoss es. Er genoss es mindestens so sehr wie die Hoffnung, dass er diesen Abend bei weitem nicht so alleine und einsam verbringen musste, wie er bis vor kurzem noch geglaubt hatte. Und er hatte die nicht unbegründete Hoffnung, dass diesem einen Abend noch viele andere Abende dieser Art folgen würden… vielleicht auch irgendwann mehr als nur Abende…

Dieser Abend war bis jetzt auf jeden Fall sehr angenehm verlaufen. Friedrich hatte ein großartiges Essen serviert bekommen, er hatte sich beim Essen ausgesprochen gut unterhalten, und die ganze Zeit über hatte er Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt wie ein Teenager. Wenn Goethe und er auch in einigen Ansichten nie auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kommen würden, gab es doch noch immer genug Themen, über die sie sich dafür umso einiger waren. Und so etwas ergänzte sich ja eigentlich ziemlich gut, fand er.

Schließlich aber gingen selbst ihnen die Gesprächsthemen aus, und Friedrich ließ seinen Blick verlegen im Zimmer umher wandern. Für ein erstes Date war heute eigentlich genug passiert, sie hatten zusammen gegessen und sich nett unterhalten. Gleichzeitig aber fühlte Friedrich sich ein wenig leer, als hätte er auf mehr gehofft, aber ein mehr sollte nicht kommen.

Und dabei hatten sie eigentlich schon mehr gehabt, beim Ski fahren, und es war eine großartige Nacht gewesen. Eine der besten, an die Friedrich sich erinnerte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Goethe genauso dachte…

Und Goethe lächelte ihm über den Tisch hinweg zu und streckte dann vorsichtig seine Hand aus. „Darf ich?“

Friedrich nickte, und er genoss das Gefühl von Wärme, als Goethe seine Hand auf die seine legte. Ein glückliches Gefühl, das seinen ganzen Arm hinaufkroch und sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete.

Und diese Wärme wurde heißer und strahlte bald durch seinen ganzen Körper, als Goethe kurz darauf seine Hand nahm und vorsichtig Friedrichs Finger küsste.

„Hättest Sie Lust… vielleicht noch ein bisschen zu bleiben?“

Friedrich spürte, dass er rot wurde, und ja, er hatte durchaus Lust. Schüchtern lächelte er Goethe zu. „Vielleicht sogar über Nacht? Oder wie meinen Sie?“

Anstelle einer Antwort lehnte Goethe sich über den Tisch hinweg und küsste Friedrich zärtlich auf die Wange.

„Wenn Sie das wollen, von mir aus… sehr gerne.“ Er lächelte Friedrich an. „Was meinen Sie… sollen wir vielleicht hoch gehen?“

Ein bisschen nervös schluckte Friedrich. Er konnte sich nicht mehr in allen Einzelheiten an ihre gemeinsame Nacht erinnern, er war zu betrunken gewesen. Alles, was er noch wusste, war, dass er noch nie so glücklich gewesen war wie mit Goethe. Also nickte er, stand auf, und war ein wenig überrascht, als er gleich darauf von Goethe in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurde. Es war ein wenig ungewohnt, weil der andere einen Kopf kleiner war als er, aber als Goethe sich streckte und ihm einen langen Kuss auf den Hals gab, seufzte Friedrich genießerisch auf. Es war berauschend, und mindestens so schön, wie er die Nacht in den Bergen in Erinnerung hatte.

Schließlich nahm Goethe seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich die Treppe hinauf in den oberen Teil der Wohnung, wo sein Schlafzimmer war, und Friedrich kam nicht umhin, sich zu denken, dass er sich Goethes Schlafzimmer wenn überhaupt dann genau so vorgestellt hatte. Die Vorhänge und Teppiche waren in demselben angenehmen Dunkelblau, mit dem auch einige schlichte Muster an die Wände gemalt worden waren, und sogar die Bettwäsche passte farblich dazu. Friedrich grinste.

„Ist das aus einem Möbelkatalog?“ Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, hätte er sich für seine dumme Bemerkung ohrfeigen können.

„Interessiert Sie das jetzt wirklich?“ Goethe sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf, doch er lächelte dabei. „Ich dachte eigentlich, ich zeige Ihnen mein Schlafzimmer mit einem anderen Hintergedanken…“

Friedrich lachte, lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne und küsste Goethe zärtlich. „Keine Sorge“, meinte er dann, als sie ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, „Sie müssen auch darauf nicht verzichten.“

„Dann bin ich ja erleichtert“, murmelte Goethe und ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett sinken. Friedrich legte sich neben ihn, zog den kleineren Mann in seine Arme und küsste ihn wieder. Er fühlte Goethes Finger in seinem Haar, der andere spielte mit seinen langen Locken, er schloss genießerisch die Augen… Goethe streichelte ihn liebevoll, immer tiefer, bis er irgendwo in der Mitte anfing, ihm sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Friedrich legte sich auf den Rücken und genoss es, vor allem, als Goethe auch noch anfing, ihm sanfte, kleine Küsse auf den entblößten Oberkörper zu geben.

„Gefällt Ihnen das?“

Friedrich nickte. „Nicht aufhören…“ Sein Penis wurde immer härter, er fühlte seinen Herzschlag in seinem Unterleib pulsieren. Bald kniete Goethe sich rittlings über ihn, und auch er hatte schon eine deutlich sichtbare und spürbare Beule in der Hose. Er streichelte jetzt an Friedrichs Seite entlang nach unten, massierte ihn durch die Hose hindurch, dann öffnete er seine Gürtelschnalle.

Vorsichtig setzte Friedrich sich auf, um sich selbst aus seiner Hose zu befreien, und Goethe nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich selbst auch bis auf die Unterhose auszuziehen. Die kühle Luft auf seiner Haut ließ ihn frösteln, er sehnte sich zurück in Goethes warme Umarmung, doch der war damit beschäftigt, in seiner Nachttischschublade herumzuwühlen, bis er schließlich eine Schachtel Kondome und Gleitgel gefunden hatte, die er zu Friedrich aufs Bett warf. Dann setzte er sich wieder neben Friedrich auf die Matratze, legte die Arme um ihn, und streichelte sanft über sein Haar und seine nackte Brust.

Zufrieden lehnte Friedrich sich an ihn. Es war lange her, dass er so glücklich gewesen war, nur weil er mit einem anderen Menschen Haut an Haut liegen konnte und von warmen Händen liebevoll gestreichelt wurde. Langsam rutschte Goethe hinter ihm immer tiefer, bis er neben ihm lag, und begann dafür, ihn wieder sanft zu küssen. Nur, dass er sich dieses Mal nicht nur auf Friedrichs Brust beschränkte. Seine Lippen und Zunge tasteten sich vorsichtig und unter immer wieder fragenden Blicken weiter nach unten, bis er schließlich mit Friedrichs Zustimmung den Bund seiner Unterhose erreicht hatte.

Als Goethe ihm auch dieses letzte Kleidungsstück auszog, und ihn dann sanft auf den Hüftknochen küsste, schloss Friedrich wieder die Augen.

„Bitte, mach weiter so…“

Sanft leckte Goethe über Friedrichs Erektion, umspielte sie mit dem Mund, reizte seine bereits tropfende Spitze, während seine Hände sanft Friedrichs Hüften und seinen Hintern streichelten.

 

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Friedrich nickte. „Ja… alles gut…“ Er lächelte Goethe an, streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr dem anderen durchs Haar. Sein Atem ging bereits merklich schneller, seine Erregung wuchs immer weiter, und bald musste er Goethe zurückhalten. „Warte… ich… bitte, nimm mich…“

Goethe hob den Kopf und grinste ihn an. „Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl…“ Er griff über Friedrich hinweg, nach dem Gleitgel, gab etwas davon auf seine Finger und rieb dann vorsichtig über Friedrichs Eingang. Langsam drang er mit dem Zeigefinger in ihn ein, und Friedrich stöhnte auf.

Bevor Goethe fragen konnte, ob bei ihm noch immer alles in Ordnung war, meinte Friedrich nur: „Weiter…“ Er hörte Goethe leise lachen, aber es war ihm egal, wenn er ungeduldig oder fordernd wirkte. Er wollte Goethe, in sich, jetzt…

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der einen zweiten Finger zu Hilfe nahm, und Friedrich vorsichtig weitete. Der hielt sich keuchend am Bettlaken fest, seine tropfende Erektion ragte steil in die Höhe und er hatte das Gefühl, sein ganzer Körper unterhalb seines Bauchnabels müsste vor erregter Anspannung pulsieren. Auch der dritte Finger, mit dem Goethe ihn bald penetrierte, reichte ihm schnell nicht mehr aus, und als er das seinem Partner zu verstehen gab, zog der seine Hand zurück, nahm endlich ein Kondom aus der Schachtel und streifte es sich über.

Als er schließlich auch seinen Penis mit Gleitgel eingerieben hatte, als seine Erektion endlich Friedrichs Hintern streifte, wurde Friedrich ganz warm. Seine Wangen glühten, sein Herz pochte aufgeregt, in seinem Bauch kribbelte es, und er fühlte sich leicht und glücklich. Und als Goethe kurz darauf langsam in ihn eindrang, griff Friedrich nach seiner Hand und ging ganz in diesem wunderbaren Gefühl auf, am Leben zu sein. Er konnte Goethe spüren, der sich in ihm und über ihm bewegte, sein ganzer Körper schien zu pulsieren, und es fühlte sich so gut an…

Goethe bewegte seine Hüfte langsam vor und zurück, Friedrich stöhnte auf. Er legte die Beine um Goethes Hüfte, hielt ihn fest, er wollte ihn tiefer spüren… Goethes Gesicht über ihm war verschwitzt, seine Wangen gerötet, er hatte ein halbes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er Friedrich in die Augen sah. Friedrich streckte die Hand aus, berührte vorsichtig Johanns Haar, strich ihm über die Wange und legte ihm dann die Hand auf die Schulter. Mit der anderen Hand griff er sich selbst zwischen die Beine, rieb seinen steifen, tropfenden Penis, bis er die Reize durch seine eigenen Finger und Goethes Erektion tief in sich schließlich nicht länger aushielt.

Friedrich kam mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen, sein Sperma ergoss sich in mehreren Schüben über seinen Bauch, seine Oberschenkel und Goethe, der noch immer in ihn stieß, schnell und hart, und Friedrichs Orgasmus ließ ihn sekundenlang fast das Bewusstsein verlieren, so intensiv war das Gefühl.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Goethe es nicht mehr aushielt. Friedrich fühlte seinen Rhythmus unregelmäßig werden, dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte nur noch, bevor er sich schließlich vorsichtig aus Friedrich zurückzog und sich neben ihn auf die Matratze fallen ließ. Er zog sich das Kondom ab, knotete es zu und ließ es dann achtlos neben das Bett fallen.

Friedrich löste seine vom Sperma glitschige Hand von seinem Penis und strich Goethe damit über die Wange. Der drehte den Kopf, küsste Friedrichs Finger und leckte ein wenig von der salzigen Flüssigkeit ab. Dann griff er über ihn hinweg, nach der Packung Taschentücher, die auf dem Nachttisch lag, und wischte Friedrich und sich selbst sorgfältig das Sperma von den erhitzten Körpern.

Endlich zog Goethe ihn erschöpft in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in Friedrichs Haar. Friedrich gähnte, kuschelte sich ein wenig enger an den anderen, genoss die Wärme und die Zuneigung und ließ sich langsam von diesem angenehmen Gefühl davontragen.

Als er schon fast eingeschlafen war, hörte er noch Goethe neben sich flüstern: „Sie bedeuten mir sehr viel, wissen Sie…“

Friedrich brauchte im Halbschlaf einige Augenblicke, um zu verstehen, dass diese Worte wirklich gesagt worden waren, und er sie nicht geträumt hatte. Dann aber griff er nach Goethes Hand und küsste sie lächelnd. Kurz verharrte er so, Goethes Hand an seinem Mund, der warme Atem des anderen in seinem Nacken, dann traute er sich, zu flüstern: „Wäre das nicht vielleicht der Moment, um einem das Du anzubieten?“

Aber Goethe war schon eingeschlafen.


End file.
